


Someone To Pick Me Up

by Enigmaforum



Series: When My Heart Beats [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Author is still not over the blue shirt, Canon Divergence, Communication, Domestic!Dousy, F/M, Family Conversations, Flirting, Fluff, He is also winning all the bets, Hurt/Comfort, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship, Mack is the best big brother and a shipper on deck, Melinda May is the best mom to her bus children, Mentions of Death, Minor Character Death, Spoilers for all of Season 7, Spoilers for episode 7x10, Spoilers for episode 7x11, The Angst is because of events in 7x10, Timequake, dousy, if you've seen the episode you know what I'm talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: She knew she could do it alone but it was nice to have someone there to share the burden.Someone who understood what being in their world meant like he did.She didn’t want to give it back now that she had it.She wanted to be greedy.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: When My Heart Beats [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843021
Comments: 40
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which we explore the events of episodes 7x10 and 7x11.
> 
> Thank you so much for the support on the first three parts to this. I hope you enjoy this one as well!

She felt the vibrations of the footsteps and knew who they belonged to before she even saw the person attached to them. She hadn’t even realized that she’d memorized what he sounded like but she found it comforting as she finished zipping the bag with her suit and gauntlets. She smiled as he entered holding with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and her jacket in hand.

“Almost there?” she asked as she took the jacket when he offered and threw it on.

“Per Coulson about twenty minutes,” he said. “You need any help down here?”

“No, just finished,” she said. “Thank you for offering though. Did you find everything?”

“No trouble. I kept it on the lighter side since I know we’re hoping it’ll only be a few days. Plus, it meant I could fit it all into one bag, figured you wouldn’t mind sharing,” he said with a smile.

“With you? Never,” she grinned as she stepped into his space and delighted when he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. “Did you find the other thing we talked about?”

“I did,” he replied as his eyes darkened. “And I’m still incredibly motivated.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” she said with a grin and leaned in to kiss him again before she pulled back throw her own bag over her shoulder. She was curious to see what he considered impractical and while it really wouldn’t take much to convince her to wear it, she was _very_ interested in seeing what else he had in mind. “But we’re going to have to be careful.”

“Right, the base isn’t you proof. I remember,” he replied as she grabbed his hand to pull him back towards the main part of the ship to see if anyone else needed help. “And I believe I said practice makes perfect? And what better way to practice then when we’re in the actual scenario.”

“You make a compelling point,” she responded. “And I’m very willing to keep practicing.”

“I was counting on it,” Daniel told her. “Now can you tell me more about the Lighthouse? It was definitely after my time so I want to be as prepared as I can be.”

-

It made sense for the team to split when they got to The Lighthouse. Daisy tried not to think about Enoch’s words as they did, all off to areas where they could be the most useful for the problem at hand.

They were still a team. They were still working towards a common goal.

She tried not to think about how easy it had been to separate; it just made sense for Deke to stay on the ship and work on the drive, for the others to meet Roxy, and for her and Daniel to follow Simmons so she could help her with the technical side of things here. 

Daniel didn’t really get the tech stuff but he could hand them both things as needed and she was fairly certain that her lessons on modern technology could prove useful here if needed.

She also liked seeing the look on his face as the elevator they were in just kept going _down_.

He’d been fascinated when she’d told him about the place earlier and seeing it play out in real time as they showed him was maybe one of the highlights of her day so far.

“Ok?” she asked quietly from her spot beside him and out of hearing from Jemma in front of her.

“Ok,” he assured her. “Technology is kind of amazing isn’t it?”

“Well _I_ think so,” Daisy replied. “But I’m glad you’re enjoying it so far. And just think, this is the just the _eighties_. Wait until I can show you even more from our time.”

“Well before you show me, think I can get some rest? I can keep going if you guys need me but I want to be useful later.”

“I think you’ve earned a nap. Jemma and I can work on the tech stuff while you do,” Daisy said as the elevator stopped and Simmons stepped out and they followed. Daisy frowned at the dark and dingy walls. “Jemma what are the chances we can convince Mack to let us paint the walls in this place when we get back? I’m feeling the need for some color.”

“We could try,” Jemma mused as she looked around and then back to her. “They certainly could use some help.”

“We’re submitting the paperwork when we get back,” Daisy told her. “I’ve decided. Plus think of how much easier it’ll make it for new agents to avoid to getting lost. Not you,” she said as she pointed at Daniel who looked ready to open his mouth and rebut. “You’re with the two best tour guides you could have.”

“Daisy’s right, you’ll know this place like the back of your hand soon enough,” Jemma told him and then nodded her head down the hall. “One more turn and we’re there.”

-

She rolled her eyes at him when he said he needed to rest but pointed him towards the bunks all the same. She bit back a groan when he joked about putting weight on his leg that spoke _volumes_ about what he might have planned for later and let him take her bag with a glare that he just smiled at before he left to claim a spot for them to sleep.

He didn’t know he had her suit with him but she knew he’d keep it safe all the same.

“Say what you want about the fifties, at least he doesn’t know chivalry is dead.”

She turned back from enjoy the sight of him leaving to find Jemma with a knowing little smile plastered on her face that she chose to ignore as she walked over to help her unpack.

“I don’t think it’ll ever die with him,” she commented. “He’ll always offer to do things like that.”

“Yes, for you,” Jemma teased with a nudge of her shoulder. “You know what else I think?"

"What?"

"That I recognize the look on your face Daisy Johnson and you must have had some delightful _fun_ last night if he needs to rest right now.”

“Oh god,” Daisy groaned as she felt the heat in her cheeks rising, grateful that she was only with Jemma because the last thing she needed was for _all of them_ to guess what she and Daniel had been up to.

“I don’t think anyone else noticed,” Jemma assured her. “I just picked up on it because you both came with me it was kind of hard to ignore the happiness coming off of you two. And then there’s your smile. I haven’t seen one like that on you in quite some time.”

“I really hate that you can read me so well,” Daisy muttered because there was no point in denying it at this point.

“No, you don’t,” Jemma smiled. “You love me.”

“Love is such a strong word,” Daisy grumbled but Jemma just laughed in response.

"Fine don't love me then," she responded. "But I do hope that you loved your night."

Daisy paused. She wasn’t quite sure she was ready to share many details about her night with anyone. It still felt special and she wanted to hold onto the feeling for as long as possible. But she could see the briefest hint of concern in Jemma’s eyes and understood why. Jemma had been there for her through so much of the bad that had happened over the past few years, Daisy knew she just wanted to be sure of the good. Daisy was luck to have a friend who cared so much.

“I was very well taken care of,” Daisy told her quietly. “I forgot what it was like to have something like that.”

“And now?” Jemma asked as her face softened.

“I want to be greedy about it,” Daisy responded. She had been so focused on her job and their missions and the inevitable life or death situations they found themselves in for so long. She knew she _could_ do it alone and that she had never needed a partner to be happy but it was nice to have someone there to share the burden. Someone who understood what it meant like he did. She didn’t want to give it back now that she had it.

“Then you be greedy,” Jemma reached out, grabbed her hand and squeezed. “God knows you’ve earned the right to be.”

“So ,you approve of him?” Daisy questioned. “I know we kind of talked about it the other day but just wanted to make sure.”

“I’ve approved from the second he carried you back on the ship and decided to stay,” Jemma told her. “As we’ve established; he’s a good man and it’s clear he adores you. What more could a best friend ask for?”

“A double date when we get Fitz back?” Daisy asked hopefully.

“Well obviously,” Jemma said. “Just think about the look on Fitz’s face when he sees Daniel Sousa.”

“He’s going to fanboy isn’t he?”

“The man knew Howard Stark, of course he is,” Jemma responded.

“You say that like you don’t want to ask him all about Peggy Carter,” Daisy teased.

“Oh I do but I wasn’t sure if it would be awkward or not given that she's his ex and you're clearly his future,” Jemma said as she let go of Daisy’s hand to turn back to her work. 

“He doesn’t mind,” Daisy told her with a smile. “And neither do I. You can ask. But let him sleep first. He’s earned it.”

“I want more details when you’re ready to give them,” Jemma said. “But let’s see if we can find a way out of the eighties first shall we?”

Daisy was silent as Jemma started to get to work. She remembered what happened in the time loops when they removed the implant and she wondered if perhaps the answer to fixing things might be there. Jemma had expressly said she wasn’t interested in knowing what happened and Daisy hated to go against those wishes but if it could fix the ship and get them home then she thought she owed it to the team to try.

She just hoped she'd forgive her for pushing later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have Chapter 2.
> 
> Please be warned this contains MAJOR spoilers for the events that occur in episode 7x10 and addressing the aftermath of the death that happened in the episode.
> 
> From what I can tell from the jump between episode 7x10 and 7x11 there is a little bit of time in between it all and this is my interpretation of what happens in that time.

She was hiding again.

Her mother was here. She was whole, healthy, and still undamaged by HYDRA and she couldn’t know who Daisy was because they had to try and preserve the timeline so she could be born. 

Daisy had left the room as soon as she could and while she made sure she was close enough in case someone needed her she did her very best to stay away.

“Hey!”

She turned her head to find Daniel approaching and smiled at the little run he was doing to catch-up. 

“Hey, looking pretty spry for an old guy,” she teased. “How’s it feeling?”

“Fantastic,” he commented. “I think I’m a fan of the twenty-first century.”

“So, this isn’t a good time to tell you that while we make a mean prosthetic, fascism is back?” she asked as they made their way down the hall.

“You mean the thing I helped wipe out ten years ago?”

“Yeah, the past won’t leave us alone,” she replied as they stopped walking.

“Yeah, Mack caught me up, you could’ve come and gotten me."

“I thought about it but I wanted you to get some sleep. We haven’t exactly gotten a lot of it.”

“No, but a lot of that was our choice," he grinned. "And if I had to pick between sleep or making each other feel good then I think you can guess which one would win."

“You make a compelling point,” she relented. “But there’s nothing you could have done. It was a quick decision and now she’s here.”

“And you’re hiding,” he observed.

“And?

“And did you consider the possibility that this could be an opportunity to talk to her?”

“What?”

“This is before Hydra gets her right?”

“It is,” she replied carefully, unsure of where this was going.

“So, this could be your chance to see what she was like before,” he offered. “Maybe you should talk to her.”

“What? I can’t, the timeline, she can’t know who I am,” Daisy said.

“The timeline is already screwed, pardon my French,” he told her. “This is an opportunity for you. A rare one. Weren’t you just saying the other day how jealous you were of the others for getting to experience her like this?”

“I don’t know,” she whispered because she had said just that and he made a point. She knew there were people in his life he’d never get this chance with and here she was with it sitting in her lap. She just didn’t know if she should take it. The temptation was there but what if she told her too much? She didn’t want to risk never being born.

“I’ll be your chaperone,” he offered. “Be right there to bail you out if you need.”

He looked so earnest with his offer and she couldn’t help but smile at the look on his face.

“You really are a square,” she told him.

“But as we’ve established,” he grinned as he reached out and pulled her into his arms. “You like this square.”

“God help me I do,” she groaned before she pressed her lips to his. “Fine. I’ll go talk to her. Happy?”

“If you are,” he released her and held his hand out for her. “If you really don’t want to go and talk to her then I’ll drop it and we can find something else to do.”

“I want to,” she admitted as she took his hand. “I do. I’m just nervous. Don’t let me chicken out?”

“I’m right here,” he told her with a squeeze of her hand. “No chickening out allowed.”

“Ok,” she breathed before she let him lead her out of the hall and towards where her mother was waiting. “What would you have done if I’d said no?”

“Suggest you let me put some more weight on my leg. I think the walls in the bunks could handle your powers if they needed to,” he shrugged but he was grinning and she couldn’t help but laugh in response.

“I _knew_ that’s what you were hinting at earlier. You should have led with that choice! I might have picked that.”

“You wouldn’t have,” he said. “You want to have this conversation.”

“You’re right,” she sighed. “But later? Especially if this conversation crashes and burns like I think it’s going to? I will need all of the good feelings you can give me.”

“Then it’s a good thing we’ve found I’m exceptionally good at it haven’t we?” he asked. 

“Smug.”

“You also like me smug.”

“Do I?” she asked as they stopped just short of the room her mother was currently waiting in so he could pull her back into his arms and press his lips to hers. A distraction before the storm that she was incredibly grateful for.

“You do,” he said as he pulled back. “Are you ready?”

“No but let’s go anyway.”

-

She’d been content this morning on the Zephyr.

Sure, the time drive had been broken and they were still stuck in the eighties, but she’d had her friends and Daniel and she’d been in this blissful sort of morning after mood.

She wanted to go back to this morning.

Back to before she was sitting in a dark hallway cradling her mother’s body after having watched her die.

Again.

She had _tried_ to revive her. Had tried to give her some of her energy but it hadn’t worked and this time she’d been taken from her before she could even be _born_.

She couldn’t save her.

Daisy didn’t even know how she was still _alive_ right now.

She thought that Jemma would probably have an answer to the question but she couldn’t bring herself to get off of the ground to find her.

She didn’t want to leave her mother all alone in the dark hall.

She deserved better than that.

“Daisy?”

She didn’t turn at the sound of his voice or his footsteps. She waited until she felt him sink down to his knees beside her. She was grateful that he didn’t try to touch her. That he gave her the choice before she reached out for his hand and held on.

“I’m going to kill Nathaniel Malick,” she said as she heard another set of footsteps followed by May crouching in front of her. “You stopped me from doing it May.”

“I had to,” May explained quietly. “It felt like the base was going to come down on top of us.”

“Oh,” Daisy responded. She usually maintained such a tight control of her powers but she hadn’t realized how bad it must have been. “I didn’t mean-”

“Of course, you didn’t,” May told her. “And you stopped when I shot him. You stopped.”

“I stopped.”

“You did and you _will_ get your chance to go after him,” May promised. “You direct all of your rage and your grief at Nathaniel Malick. You blame him for this. Do you understand me?”

“But-”

“No,” May reached a hand out and grasped her free one. Daisy watched her suck in a breath and shake her head. Oh. Her powers. Daisy didn’t even think about what touching her must be doing to May. “I can take whatever you're feeling Daisy. You need me more now. And I don’t want you to blame yourself. I know how hard it is but I want you to direct it all at him. He was terrified.”

“He was?”

“He doesn’t know how strong you really are,” May gave her a small smile. “He doesn’t know what it means to hold your power.”

“I’ll show him.”

“You will,” May sighed. “I wish I could give you more time with this but we need to move. John Garrett took Simmons and the Zephyr.”

“What?” Daisy choked.

“Deke was still on board making repairs when they left. We don’t think they realize they’ve got an extra passenger yet,” May said. “He’s going to try and work the situation from the inside.”

“The others?”

“On their way back,” Daniel responded. “They were going to make sure the Inhumans they rescued got help. Kora’s coming with them. Apparently, she willingly surrendered.”

“It’s a trap,” Daisy told them.

“Highly likely, but we’ll figure it out when we get there,” May glanced at the floor to her mother. “Can we move her?”

“I don’t think I can,” Daisy admitted.

“I’ll do it,” Daniel offered. “If you’ll let me help?”

Oh. She wasn’t alone. She didn’t have to do this by herself. She had him beside her, holding her hand, and willing to help her like he always was. She couldn’t voice how much she appreciated him in this moment but she could nod. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and released her hand. May helped her stand and they both watched as he gently lifted her mother’s body into his arms and stood. She felt a swell of affection for him as she watched how carefully he handled her.

“You should go and see if you can track the Zephyr,” Daisy told May. “See if we can figure out where they’re going. I’ll show him where to go.”

“Are you sure?” May asked, her face creased with worry but Daisy nodded and released her hand.

“I’ll take care of her Agent May,” Daisy offered. “Both of them.”

“You will,” May leveled him with a look but he met her look head on. Daisy couldn’t help but think May was more than a little satisfied with his response as she nodded and turned to her. “I want you to take care of that cut on your cheek too. Come find me in command when you’re done.”

“We will,” Daisy promised before she turned to Daniel. “Follow me?”

“Right behind you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

She leaned against the wall and watched as he carefully laid her mother’s body on an examine table, ensured that her eyes were closed, and then covered her with a sheet she'd handed him when they came into the room. 

“Is there anything else I should do?”

“No,” she shook her head. “We should go find May.”

“After we take care of that cut."

“I’m-”

“Do you want to face Agent May’s wrath if we don’t follow her instructions?” he asked and she bit her lip. She could see the worry for her in his gaze and she didn’t want him to worry. She shook her head and winced. It probably wouldn’t hurt to address her head before they tried to get Simmons and Deke back.

“That cabinet used to have some basics in my time,” she told him with a nod across the room. “Willing to bet they got the idea from the past.”

He nodded and she watched him head over to said cabinet, open it, grab a few things, and then head back to her with his supplies. “You would have won the bet. These’ll work.”

“Can we-not here,” she said with another glance at the table.

“Of course,” he said and held out his free hand. She gratefully took it and chanced one last look at her mother. “Do you want a minute with her? I can wait outside.”

“No. There’s nothing else I can do,” she shook her head. “Let’s just go.”

-

He led her to the nearest bathroom where she leaned against the sink and let him go to work on her face. He kept himself close to her the entire time and didn’t speak except to murmur an apology at her initial wince. She was so grateful that he didn’t try to comfort her, that he knew she wouldn’t be able to stand it right now.

“Think we’re done,” he said as he did a final swipe of antiseptic. “I’d bandage that cut but I don’t think it’d stick.”

“It’s ok,” she said. “You can leave it. Not the first time I’ve been cut there. I know it’ll heal.”

He frowned but nodded, trusting her judgment.

“Then I guess the only thing left is this,” he said before he leaned in and brushed his lips against her cheek. “They still do that right?”

“They do and I can already feel it working,” she assured him with a small smile before she turned and tucked her head under his chin so she lean her forehead against his neck to breathe him in. “Thank you for encouraging me to talk to her.”

“I’m sorry you didn’t get more time,” Daniel murmured as he wrapped his arms around her.

“I got more than I ever thought I’d get,” she breathed. “Malick told her who I was. What she did. And then she died protecting me.”

“And like Agent May said that’s not your fault."

“But what if it is?” she asked him. “I’m the common factor here. The people who get close to me _die_. I-you should get out while you still can. I can’t lose-I-”

“Hey,” he stepped back and when she refused to meet his gaze, he gently put a finger under her chin and guided her back to him. “I’m not going anywhere if I can help it. Now I’m not kidding myself and thinking I can take him on. That has to be you.”

“But?” 

“But I’m planning on being here to pick you back up if you need it and to kiss your bruises if you’ll let me. I’d even offer to patch them but I think that I might have to fight Simmons to do that and I think she’d win.”

“She would,” Daisy laughed, her voice watery as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“I realize that I don’t know the whole story behind all of the hurt,” he began. “But what I do know is that I’d rather take on whatever risk you think there is and prove it wrong because you’re worth the effort.”

“Prove it wrong huh?” she asked with a small smile. 

“I just found you,” he told her. “I’m going to fight like hell to keep what we have.”

She reached up and rested her hands against his chest before she angled her head up and pressed her lips to his. She let the feel of them warm her like his solid presence always seemed to. She had meant what she’d told May; she was terrified of losing him like she had Lincoln but she had also meant it when she said he made her want to try for something.

“I can’t promise I won’t freak out like this again,” she warned. “But I want to fight for it to.”

“Then that’s all I need,” he said before he leaned in and kissed her again. “We fight together.”

“I’ll tell you about the rest of the hurt,” she promised him as she pulled away. “I just need some time.”

“I’m patient,” he told her. “And probably have some stories I should tell you to.”

“I’ll be here,” she said before she sighed. “We need to find May. See if she’s managed to figure out what Malick is up to with Simmons before we figure out how to end it.”

“And when the others come back with Kora?”

“We’ll deal with that when they get here,” she said as she untangled herself from his arms and held a hand out. “Thank you. For everything.”

“Anytime,” he threaded their fingers together and squeezed. “Now let’s go see what we can do to get the rest of us back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always, Thank You for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in this chapter we start to get into the events of episode 7x11.

_There is no future where Daisy Johnson lets her sister fight alone._

Daisy kept the thought in her head as she left Kora in the room just inside the command center and headed to the bunks. It took her a few minutes but she managed to find the room that Daniel had claimed for them; she grabbed her duffel, threw it on the bed yanked it open, and pulled her suit out before she stripped out of her regular clothes to change.

Kora was right, she’d never leave her sister behind but Kora wasn’t Daisy’s sister. She hadn’t earned the right to be called family.

Jemma had and Daisy refused to leave her to Malick and the Chronicoms.

Sybil’s predictions had been wrong and Daisy was determined to keep her guessing. The more she thought about it, the more she thought that it might be the only way to win this fight.

Even if it meant going at it alone.

She secured her utility belt last and dumped the contents of her bag onto the bed to sort through and grab anything she thought could be useful. She made sure her gauntlets were at the top of her supplies before she zipped it up and threw it over her shoulder before she left and headed into the dark hall.

She was quiet as she made her way through the base and was grateful that she had managed to avoid everyone as she walked. She had a plan. It was a long shot but she’d done more with less. The last thing she wanted was for someone to try and talk her out of it because she really did think it was the only way to succeed.

So of course, she ran into Daniel moments before she was about to take the _one of the last turns_ she needed to complete phase one.

“Hey I was just coming to-that’s different,” he stopped when she did and his eyes trailed down her body and then back up to her face. “Going somewhere?”

She hated that he could read her so well.

“Look I know you want to help; believe me _I know_ but just for once don’t ok?”

She would never forgive herself if he became collateral damage in her plan.

“If you’re chasing a lead you need backup.”

“I have to do this on my own,” she moved past him and around the corner only to hear his footsteps behind her moments later.

“You know I learned a long time ago not to let somebody do something stupid on their own.”

“You learn that in the army?” she asked as she stopped moving to face him.

“Brooklyn Scout Troop Eighty-Seven,” he replied and she barely stopped the eyeroll from forming because of course she’d fallen for a _boy scout_. “And if I recall correctly, I’ve told you I’m _in this with you_. So, what stupid thing are we doing today?”

“It’s going to involve sneaking off base and disobeying direct orders,” she commented. “Ever done anything like that before?”

“No but there’s a first time for everything,” he responded and he looked so determined that she surged forward, cradled his face, and kissed him. How could she resist after he was offering to just be there for her; to pick her up when she ran into walls.

Or in this case into outer space.

“You’re sure? Because we might not come back from this,” she said as she pulled away.

“Even more of a reason to come,” he told her. “I may not be able to move things around like you can but I do know how to shoot.”

“We’ll stop by the armory on our way out and stock up,” she promised as she slipped past him. “You coming?”

She wasn’t disappointed when he followed her a minute later.

-

Daisy thought that her first time flying a Quinjet had gone pretty damn well.

No one had died. Everyone’s vital organs were still in-tact and they’d made it into outer space without taking any heavy damage to the ship.

She was extremely grateful that Mack had figured out what she was planning and had decided to come along because she was not sure things would have gone as smoothly had she not had an experienced co-pilot in her seat. Not that Daniel wasn’t good, he was, and she could already tell that he was going to want to learn all about flying the Quinjet when they had time; but in a situation like this experience won over enthusiasm. She was grateful that Daniel had agreed and willingly given up his seat to let them work.

She’d also thought the look of wonder on his face as he looked at Earth from above for the first time was a special kind of perfect.

And the look on his face when she’d called him _Danny Boy_ was enough to make her vow to use it again and again if they survived this.

When they survived.

She wouldn’t let herself think about the other option. The only option they did have was to get Simmons and Deke and then get back to the rest of the team so they could finish this once and for all.

“You want to take a better look?” she called back to Daniel as she and Mack switched the ship to auto-pilot so they could float.

“You sure?”

“Ship’s on the way. Not much we can do now. Come up here and enjoy the view while Daisy and I cut all but the absolutely necessary systems,” Mack said as he unbuckled himself. “If we do that, I think we should make it.”

“Got it,” she said as she got herself unhooked and stood to join Mack as he headed to the back of the ship. She paused as Daniel came up and took the seat he’d vacated and smiled at the look of absolute joy on his face as he looked at the stars in front of them. “Best thing about time travel so far?”

He just shook his head and reached out to grab her hand and brought it to his mouth to press his lips to her palm.

“This might be the third best, first is still the beautiful women in front of me,” he said as he released her hand so she could go back to Mack. “I’ll tell you about the second later.”

She laughed and left him to his star gazing to go help Mack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the conclusion to this part of the story but don't worry part 5 is on it's way!
> 
> Thank you so much for your continued support of this verse!

She didn’t know how to feel knowing that this would be the last mission that she’d get to be on with the people she considered to be her family.

It hurt to think about; that she might not see them everyday or get to laugh with them over their truly insane lives.

She thought that it would hurt more if she knew that she was going to be completely alone when they did split. When she risked a glance up to where Daniel was sitting in the cockpit, mesmerized by the stars in front of him, she didn’t think she would be. He’d followed her into _space_ on this mission and she had a feeling he’d be willing to follow her into whatever was next after they won this fight.

She thought that she could bear not being with the others anymore if she had him by her side. 

“You are not subtle at all,” Mack told her quietly.

“Shut up,” Daisy kicked him.

“Oh no this is earning me twenty bucks from YoYo.”

“You were betting on us?” Daisy asked with a glare.

“Absolutely,” he said. “And I’m ensuring I win all of them.”

“I hate you both,” Daisy grumbled but Mack just shook his head.

“You don’t, you love us and-” he nodded towards Daniel. “You’re well on your way to loving him.”

“Mack,” she whispered but he shook his head and Daisy didn’t have it in her to refute him because she thought he might be right. She knew they hadn’t been together for that long but like Mack had said, she did know herself. And part of that meant admitting that she just might be in love Daniel Sousa. He’d proven more than once that he was worthy of her time and investment into what they had started together. She knew if she gave him her everything he’d keep it as safe as he could and she would get his all in return. He wanted to be her partner in every sense of the word and Daisy wanted to let him be there. 

But that didn’t mean she had to admit it to Mack. Especially when she hadn’t even told Daniel yet.

She thought he probably deserved to know first. 

“He’s a dork.”

Mack just grinned.

“Thanks for deciding to save him,” she added and Mack’s grin shifted to a soft smile.

“Can’t say I was expecting this when I made the call but I couldn’t be happier with the end result,” he told her. “I can’t wait to come to your wedding. I’ll buy your present with all the money you’ve helped me win.”

“Then it better be the best goddamn present I’ve ever gotten,” Daisy told him before she realized that she had in fact just insinuated that she was going to _marry_ Daniel Sousa one day and from the look on his face Mack knew it. He wisely chose not to comment and instead nudged his foot against hers once before he stood.

“Try to get some rest Tremors, I get the feeling you’re going to have to do a lot of the heavy lifting when we dock. I’ll head up to the cockpit and keep your boyfriend company.”

Daisy nodded and watched him walk up front, nod to Daniel, and then take the empty seat next to him. She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to rest but decided she should at least try and did her best to turn the bags they’d brought with them into a makeshift person and stretched out on the floor with a sigh.

Marriage.

It hadn’t really been a thought that she’d ever seriously entertained before. Sure, she and Daniel had joked about it when he’d started staying with her but she didn’t think either of them had been taking it that seriously.

Except he had said that maybe he’d ask one day and she had said that maybe she’d want to say yes.

She hadn’t hated the pleasant feeling that came with the knowledge that they had both been imagining a future with the other. She wasn’t sure she was quite ready for such a big step _yet_ but when Daniel glanced back and smiled at her she thought that one day she could be.

She’d like to see that smile directed at her every day.

-

“Daisy?”

She wrinkled her nose and opened her eyes to find Daniel grinning down at her from the jump seat next to her. 

“Hi.”

“Hey beautiful. Sorry to wake you but Mack said we’re getting close. Wanted to give you some time to get ready.”

“Right,” she sat up and stretched with a wince. “For future reference I do not recommend the floor of a Quinjet for a nap.”

“Noted,” he said as he stood and held a hand out to her and helped her stand.

“You know what would help with that?” she whispered with a quick glance at the cockpit to find Mack still facing forward.

“I just might,” he said before he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. “Better?”

“One hundred times,” she said before she leaned down to grab her bag while he grabbed one that they’d loaded up on their way out and walked to the other side of the aisle so they could both get ready.

-

She found that she could be grateful for Daniel's unwavering support of her but also still want to slap him upside the head because he couldn’t stop saying _Quake_ and Daisy was going to throttle Mack the first chance she got because she could _feel him_ laughing from the cockpit. She didn’t know what had happened between them while she’d been asleep but it had led to this and she just _knew_ it was Mack’s fault.

And Daniel’s too given the way he couldn’t stop smiling at her as she poked him in the chest again. She didn’t think she could be as annoyed with him because of the way he looked in that blue shirt combined with a _holster_ of all things. She hadn’t even seen him grab it when they’d been in the armory earlier but she was grateful he’d picked it and had some definite _thoughts_ about the ways they could make use of it later.

“So, are you going to?” he asked as he stepped closer with a grin on his face before he gently turned her arm over to finish securing her gauntlet for her.

“Going to what?” she asked as she watched him work. She could tell that he’d been paying attention when she did her other arm because he put it on like he’d been doing it for years.

“Quake me?”

She thought she saw his eyes flash for a second and she tilted her head as he finished with her gauntlet and stepped back.

“If that’s what you want _Danny Boy_ then sure I can quake you,” she promised and she watched him grimace at the nickname with a smile on her face. She opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by the ship shaking.

“Pick this up later?”

She shot him an apologetic look but he shook his head and nodded towards Mack.

“Later. Let’s go.”

Mission first, exploration of the _many_ implications of his reaction could mean later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever get over THAT blue shirt and that holster? NEVER. EVER. My eternal gratitude to the wardrobe department for their choices. 
> 
> Part 5 coming soon!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
